thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aboard the Sol Vita
Aboard the Sol Vita is the twelfth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by Frank Carter. This is the last mission for Mark Hammond and possibly the hardest mission in the game. Mission Mark approaches a window and looks down at the street below. He see's Alex being pushed into a car by the Bethnal Green Mob. Harry is driving the car and speeds away with Alex. Mark makes it to the street too late and watches the car drive away. Mark swears and Yasmin asks what they're going to do. Mark decides to phone Frank Carter who is at Charlie's depot. Frank has snuck his way inside the depot and watches Jake from a distance. Jake is in possession of the detonator for the bomb and is about to head to the Sol Vita. Frank asks Mark for backup but Mark refuses and tells him that Charlie has just taken off with Alex. Frank tells Mark he can't get the Flying Squad because he has been suspended. The only way he can clear his name is by stopping Charlie. Mark doesn't care and just wants to find his son. Frank tells him he can find Alex at the Sol Vita which is where everyone will be heading because Charlie is out to finish off everyone. Mark and Yasmin then leave the mansion, steal a car and drive to the Sol Vita as fast as they can. They are chased by the police and gangsters from all of the four gangs in London. After an intense chase, they eventually arrive at St. Saviour's Dock which is where the Sol Vita is located. Mark and Yasmin run down a back alley and arrive outside the ship. On board the ship, all the other gangs have arrived and are attempting to kill one another in a huge gang war. Mark and Yasmin sneak on board and take care of all the gangsters on the main deck, which include, the Triads, Yardies, Collins gang and Bethnal Green Mob. Afterwards, they head inside the ship where they are confronted by more members of the Bethnal. Yasmin tells Mark she wants to kill Charlie herself before anyone else can and so they go their seperate ways. Mark heads downstairs into the boiler room of the Sol Vita and is met by Harry, who attempts to kill him with his sawn-off shotgun. Mark chases after him and kills lots of members of the Bethnal Green Mob, who are all heavily armed. After a long and intense shootout, Mark eventually confronts Harry in one of the storage rooms where there are a lot of crates positioned around the room. Harry taunts Mark and reveals that he was the one who killed Suzie and that he is going to complete the set by killing all the Hammond's. Mark repeatedly shoots at Harry and eventually kills him, avenging his wifes' murder. After Harry is killed, Mark finds Alex in another storage room. He is strapped to Charlie's bomb and Yasmin is already there trying to untie him. Mark is reunited with Alex and speaks with Yasmin, who reveals that she killed Eyebrows. Frank then enters the room and reveals that he has killed Jake but hasn't found the detonator. Yasmin has a change of heart and decides to forget Charlie and leave the ship instead. Frank however wants London to be rid of all the Jolson's once and for all. Suddenly they are interrupted by Nick Collins who is accompanied by Liam Spencer. They have Charlie held hostage with a gun pointed at his head. More of Nick's men are positioned around the room and they order, Mark, Yasmin and Frank to drop their weapons. Nick then steps forwards and speaks at Mark. He is furious at Mark for killing his men and wants to kill him immediately. Liam however talks Nick out of it and asks that Mark at least explain his story first. Suddenly, Jamahl and his men and Shan Chu Lee, his two main heavies, Kum Dong and Fu Shan Chu and his men all enter the room. They all agree that they should kill Mark but Mark asks them to just listen to what he has to say and they agree to listen. Mark explains his story about how Charlie and his men killed his wife and kidnapped his son. He tells them that Charlie blackmailed him into doing jobs all over London and that if he didn't do them then Alex would be killed. Charlie had Mark hit each gang seperately in order to start a gang war between the three of them while Charlie sat back and smoked his cigar. Charlie laughs at Mark's story and claims it's complete nonsense and that Mark has gone loopy. Frank then steps in and backs Mark's story up and tells the other gangs that Charlie is the only one who has benefited from all of the events that have occurred throughout the day. He also tells them that Charlie wants them all out of the way so that things could be just like they used to be. Nick realises he has been played and yells at Charlie, telling him that he is out of place in the new London. Nick then agrees to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go. He tells Mark that he knows why he did what he did, but it still doesn't make it right, because he lost some good men because of Mark's actions. He tells Mark to leave London tonight, and that he must never return. The Triads disagree but Nick asks them to let him go as a favour. The Triads agree as long as Nick will do a favour for them in return another time. Jamahl and the Yardies also agree for the sake of a racial unity as long as they leave immediately. Nick tells them to leave and turns his attention to Charlie. Yasmin says her final goodbye to Charlie and mocks him before leaving. Mark is then pushed out of the room by Yasmin and accompanied by Alex. Before Mark leaves he asks Nick to spare Frank as he also helped him stop Charlie. Nick tells Mark to shutup and that he is pushing his luck as he will never agree into sparing a cop. The mission ends with Mark, Yasmin and Alex walking away from the Sol Vita all holding hands. The ship then suddenly explodes behind them and the force of the explosion knocks the three of them to the floor. The ship continues to explode as Mark and Yasmin stare at each other, concerned about what happened on board. Mission Briefing Objectives #Drive to the Sol Vita with Yasmin. #Search for Alex on board and kill Harry. Deaths *Eyebrows - Killed by Yasmin for being affiliated with the Bethnal Green Mob and for giving her dirty looks earlier on. *Harry - Killed by Mark Hammond for trying to stop Mark from rescuing his son, Alex Hammond, and for having murdered his wife, Suzie Hammond, earlier. He is also the archenemy of Mark Hammond. Script Mark drives to Charlie's mansion with Yasmin and shoots his way to the top. He looks around the room and then out the window where he sees Alex being shoved into a car downstairs. Mark: Alex! He bangs on the window with his gun. Alex: Get off me! Alex is shoved into the car. Mark runs downstairs and runs out to the street in time to see Alex being driven off. He screams. Mark: Fuck! Yasmin: What are we going to do now, Mark? Mark: I know what we're gonna do. We're gonna call the filth. He takes his phone and Frank's card out of his pocket. He phones Frank. Mark: Carter. Frank: Hammond. I'm at the depot. Jake is about to leave. He's got half the Bethnal Green mob with him. I need some back-up. Mark: I don't give a shit. Charlie's just took off with Alex. You get the Flying Squad. I've gotta get my boy. Frank: I'm off the Squad, Hammond. I'm suspended. My boss, the bastard you executed, he belonged to Charlie. Unless I get the Jolsons, I've got no way of clearing my name. Mark: So what, copper? Don't tell me your troubles. Every cop, every villain in London wants me dead and I've gotta get my boy. Frank: You agreed, Hammond. It's you and me now. We're going up against them. Yasmin: You don't owe him anything, Mark. Frank: Listen, Hammond. Jake must be heading for the meeting. Charlie intends to sort out all the loose ends. Mark: Yeah, so where's he going? Frank: To some old cargo ship called Sol Vita at St. Saviours Dock. He's gonna take care of everyone. Mark: Are you winding me up? What's he going there for? Frank: Why do you think? They're taking your kid there. Charlie was going to deliver you to all the other gangs. He's out to finish it. Charlie's gonna blow the whole thing sky high, Hammond, so you better get there. Mark: Shut it, copper. I'll keep my word. We're on our way all right? Frank: Right, go for the kid. I'll got for Jake and the detonator. Mark drives to the Sol Vita with Yasmin and shoots his way on board until he eventually finds Alex. Mark: Alex! Alex! Yasmin is there and she is untying him. Alex: Dad! I thought you were dead! Mark: Thank Christ you're OK. He picks Alex up. Yasmin: Charlie's bomb. You could blow up half of London with that thing. Mark approaches it. Alex: Be careful, Dad. Yasmin: Don't worry, it's not activated... but I'd love to know who's got the detonator. What took you so long, anyway? Mark: Harry. He's making amends with his maker. Yasmin: That lecherous prick Eyebrows got some of the same! Mark: You seen Charlie or Jake? Frank appears and aims his gun. Frank: We don't have to worry about psycho Jake any more! Mark: The bomb's over here. In all that carnage, they forgot to detonate it. Frank: Well, don't think they still won't! Where's the remote? Nobody says anything. Frank: There's a detonator loose on this heap of junk? Where the hell's Charlie? Yasmin: Who cares? You've got your kid. We're all still alive. Now, let's get the hell out of here. Frank: Well, that might be OK for you, but it's time London did without all the Jolsons. Nick appears with Liam. Liam is holding a gun to Charlie's head. Mark and Frank point their guns at them while Yasmin tries to get hers. Charlie: He's right here if you want him. Nick: Drop the piece. You as well, crazy man. Mark, Yasmin and Frank drop their guns. Nick: Well... it finally looks like we've got all our problems under one roof don't it? Fat man arranges a meeting. It's supposed to be a demilitarised zone and as soon as we sit down, guns start going off all over the place. Now, we think the fat man might be showing a little bit of bad faith. Especially considering all the trouble we've been having with this vigilante over there. And then... we find our man here trying to sneak off the boat. We come down here and find it's like a fuckin' slaughterhouse! Now... it's a good job I brought my boys along! Somebody... better start telling me what the fuck's going on here. Otherwise, there's gonna be a lot more claret spilt aboard this ship. Mark: I can explain, Nick. I can explain everything. Nick: Explain. FUCKIN' EXPLAIN! I should hope you can for your sake, son. You've got a few people here who would like serious words with you! Liam: Nick, let him speak, man. Let's find out what the fuck's been going on here. Nick: I should just kill you. God knows I want to. You have caused me a lot of grief, Hammond! Liam: Nick! Come on, man, let's hear him out. Let's hear what he's got to say. You're surely not gonna listen to this fuckin' National Front lunatic? Charlie: (Laughs) What did I tell you? I arranged this meeting to hand over the boy that's been causing you all these problems. He's caused you all an injury. He topped your people, Collins and here he is... delivered on a silver fuckin' platter... just like I promised! Jamahl and the Yardies appear. Jamahl: Shut it, fat man! You promised me the situation would be cool. No heavies, and the ship was crawling with your boys. You promised me the crazy man. Instead, we have to come down here and find him for ourselves. I think the best solution to the problem is we just do you now. What you say, China man? Triad: Mr Bobby Lee agrees. Kill him now. Yasmin: Are you all blind? Can't you see what's going on here? Mark: Let the boy go, Nick. Frank: I'll take what's coming. It's not his fault. Mark: Let the boy and the girl go. All it's ever been about is the boy. Just hear me out. Nick: I'm listening. Mark: He killed Suzie, Nick. Right in the street, in front of my gaff. He kidnapped Alex and blackmailed me into doing jobs all over town. The only part I couldn't figure out was why he was having me take turns in hitting you, then you... and then you. He points to the various gangs around the room. Mark: I did it, I admit it and I'll take what's coming. But I was protecting my boy. He deserves a chance, don't he? Triad: Continue. This story is very interesting. Mark: He played us all like a game of chess... sending me against you and then watching you take chunks out of each other, while he sat back and smoked his fat fuckin' cigar. Charlie: (Laughs) Oh, bring out the fuckin' violins! You're breaking my bleeding heart! You can't seriously be listening to this mad tosser? He killed his wife. I took his kid in out of my respect for his Suzie. He's gone loop the fuckin' loop! Frank: Why do you think he brought you all here? To give you Mark Hammond? Someone would have got to him eventually, we all know that, either you guys or the police. Who do you think has benefited the most from all this strife? Who would like all of you lot out of the way, so that things would be just like the good old days? And who would be mad enough to plant a bomb, that would blow up half the waterfront just to make sure he had no rivals? Jamahl: Oh, so you stay, fat man. You prefer them old days without competition. You say you want to help us with our problems, but all the while it's a joke you're playing on us. You want to blow up the whole town with that? Nick: You're a fucking dinosaur, Charlie! This is the new millennium. We make more money on porn on the Internet than you ever made in the knockin' shops of Soho. London is multi-cultural. It always was! Only people like you never realised it. I mean, you're like a bad hangover from a different era. An era... that's about to end. I'm letting you go, Mark. You, her and the boy. Look... I know what you did... and I know why you did it... but it still don't make it right, does it? I lost some good lads because of you, lads that I'm gonna miss. Now... I'm letting you go, son, but get out of London, and get out tonight. Don't let me ever see your face in this town again. Do you hear me? Triad: You have spoken out of place, Mr Collins! This man has killed many men and has been very bad for business. Nick: I ask this as a favour, Mr Lee. He done it for his kid and I'd have done the same for mine. The Triad confers with Mr Lee. Triad: We are prepared to recognise this favour, and will, at the appropriate time, ask a favour in return. Nick: Now, you going to give me a problem over this? Jamahl: This boy, he kills my boys and steals my money so I'm not really too happy about him being alive. I don't want people to think you can mess with Jamahl and take liberties. However, for the sake of a little racial unity, I'm prepared to let him and his boy go free. Now move! Mark: All right. Nick: Now... you heard him, Hammond. Now, get the fuck out of here. And don't let me ever see your face in this town again! Do you hear? Now, we can have some fun with His Lordship here. Yasmin approaches Charlie. Yasmin: I'll miss you, big boy, but whatever you do, don't cry. I don't think you'll be getting much sympathy here. She walks off. Mark: What about the cop, Nick? He's been straight up. Yasmin starts pushing Mark away. Nick: Shut it, Mark. You're pushing your luck. I gave you a break because of Suze, but I'll never go out on a limb for the filth. I can't have the filth knowing my business. As Mark, Yasmin and Alex walk away from the ship, it blows up behind them, knocking them to the ground. There is no sign of Charlie, Frank, Liam, Nick or anyone else. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the end game credits and allows you to play as Frank Carter from now on. It also unlocks the thirteenth mission in the game, The Bargain Basement, which if the first mission you play as for Frank Carter. Trivia *You can pick up the sawn-off shotgun from Harry's corpse, but you can't really use it as there are no guards left to shoot and the final cutscene begins just moments after you kill Harry. *For those without the trained eye when Mark, Frank, Yasmin and Alex turn to Nick, Liam and Charlie, Yasmin is seen pulling out her gun to point it at them but was too late and drops it alongside Mark and Frank's. *When you arrive at the Sol Vita, don't follow Yasmin onto the ship. There's a platform full of barrels on the left. At the back of these barrels, you should have enough space to get on the platform. It will allow you to fly above the shoot-out without being hit. Most of the guys will be dead when you finally land on the floor. *Most of the time Harry will already be injured when you face him even if you didn't shoot him earlier. The reason for this is unknown. It was probably done to make the mission easier. *At the beggining of the mission Yasmin pressures Mark to find a fast car. Instead of looking for one on the street, you can go back to the Jolsons house throught the basement (as in "The Prodigal Son") and after you walk up the first staircase, do a 180 turn and you'll find a garage with black TVR Cerbera inside. **The car is there in The Prodigal Son though the garage door will not open until Aboard The Sol Vita. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway